1. Field
The present invention relates to a communication technique, and particularly to a communication device, a communication method, and a program for transmitting information via a plurality of different networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, transmission capabilities of networks have been improved, so that there can be easily prepared an environment for transmitting a large volume of audio information or moving picture information with high quality. For example, it is proposed that, in order to efficiently use a server, moving picture data are distributed from a picture coding transmission device to client terminals via lines with different bandwidths (Patent Document 1, for example). It is also proposed a wireless communication system that is capable of distributing moving pictures with stable picture quality, even in an unstable condition as an environment for communication connection, such as wireless communication (Patent Document 2, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-209828
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-297117
In order to transmit information with a low delay from a sending device connected to multiple networks, processing should be performed based on a delay caused when information is transmitted to each network (hereinafter, referred to as a “transmission delay”). Meanwhile, at the time when information is transmitted from a sending device, the sending device may be connected to a network or may not be connected to any network. In the latter case, connection to a network is required before the transmission of information. In this case, a delay is caused when the sending device is connected to a network (hereinafter, referred to as a “connection delay”). With respect to a given network, the connection delay is not necessarily short even if the transmission delay in the network is short. Accordingly, control should be desirably provided based on whether or not the sending device is connected to a network.